


never again

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, Laundry, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god,” Kira mumbled with abject horror as she pulled out her girlfriend’s clothes from the dryer. They were orange and white and completely ruined.</p><p>“Oh my god,” she continued until the last article of clothing was out. Allison was going to be so upset. Her favorite oversized sweater was in that load.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never again

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: allira + last time i ask you for a favor!

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my  _god_ ,” Kira mumbled with abject horror as she pulled out her girlfriend’s clothes from the dryer. They were orange and white and completely ruined.

“Oh my god,” she continued until the last article of clothing was out. Allison was going to be so upset. Her favorite oversized sweater was in that load.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Clutching the sweater to her chest, she turned around to find a concerned looking Stiles behind her.

“Sorry,” he said gruffly. Then looking down at the pile of laundry on the floor, he asked, “What happened? Is that Allison’s?”

Her face crumpled from shock to despair. “What am I going to do? Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my-“

“Kira!” Stiles shouted at her, grabbing her shoulders to snap her out of it. “You’ve said ‘oh my god’ at least twenty times since I walked in here. Just breathe.”

So she did, letting out a huge breath and breathing in slowly through her nose.

“It’s gonna be fine, Kira. Ally loves you. It’s gonna be fine,” he said in a reassuring tone, pulling her into a tight hug.

When he pulled back, she raised a dubious eyebrow at him, but nodded. “I have to go now,” she sighed with resignation.

She made her way up to Allison’s dorm and stopped at the door. She just needed a moment to gather herself before ruining her girlfriend’s day. But before she mustered up the courage, Allison opened it with a beaming smile.

“What are you doing standing out here?” she asked and placed a kiss on Kira’s cheek, pulling her into the room and pushing the laundry basket down on the floor.

She closed the door behind Kira and pushed her up against it, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips, but Kira doesn’t kiss back.

“What’s wrong?” Allison asks, cradling Kira’s head in her hands. “Are you okay? Is everything okay? Kira, look at me.”

“No, no. Everything is fine. I just-“ she broke off, looking down to the basket of laundry. Allison’s eyes tracked her own and her eyebrows shot up as she saw the clothes.

She huffed out a laugh. “Last time I ask you for a favor!”                    

Kira’s face was apologetic, expecting a lashing.                                                     

“Oh, come on, Kira. I’m joking. Don’t you remember freshman year when you turned all of your clothes two sizes too small and pink?”

Kira’s face softened a little and a small smile played around her lips. “Yeah…I actually kind of blocked that out. But I’m really sorry, Ally.”

Allison leaned forward until their foreheads were touching and grinned. “I know how you can make it up to me.”

Kira sucked in a breath as her girlfriend’s hands slipped under the waist of her tartan skirt, and she supposed that all was forgiven.

But she was  _never_  allowed to do laundry again.

 


End file.
